


hadiah

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble pendek, M/M, i know it ini plotless, klise sekali ampun, ooc haha, tsukihina--asdfghjkl, ulang tahun shouyo uhuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cepat keluar sebentar, pendek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hadiah

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu punyanya Furudate Haruichi, tidak ada keuntungan materil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini~  
> .  
> .  
> selamat membaca~

**Sender : Tsukishima**

_Cepat keluar sebentar, pendek._

**.**

Hinata Shouyou sebenarnya tidak ingin keluar.

Bukan karena malam itu dingin, bukan karena ia mengantuk, bukan juga karena lelah karena seharian ini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berlatih bersama klub voli Karasuno. Ah, tidak. Alasan utamanya karena ia malas, dan alasan spesifiknya—

"Aneh sekali kau ada di sini."

—karena Hinata tidak pernah menduga (bahkan dalan mimpi sekali pun) jika Tsukishima Kei akan berdiri di depan rumahnya, di hadapannya, ketika malam menjelang dan pemuda berkacamata itu menemuinya seorang diri. Tanpa ditemani siapa pun.

Terkejut, tentu saja. Menyeramkan, lebih tepatnya. Apalagi sampai memintanya untuk keluar lewat pesan singkat dan mengatainya pendek segala.

" _Tsk_ ," decih Tsukishima, lantas menarik kedua pipi Hinata tanpa ragu. Tidak keras, tapi tetap saja mengundang protes. "Aku sengaja jauh-jauh datang kemari dan itu yang kau katakan, eh?"

"Iya, iya—astaga, sakiit!" Hinata menjerit ngilu. "Serius, Tsuki—"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan dari dugaanku," sela Tsukishima cepat, melepaskan kedua pipi Hinata. "Kalau bukan karena kau, aku mana sudi mau datang."

Hinata mencebik sebal, satu tangannya sibuk mengusap nyeri pada pipinya. "Aku kan tidak memintamu datang," kilahnya jengah, dengan sepasang mata dipicingkan sinis.

"Terserah." Tsukishima mengalah (dengan agak tidak rela), namun satu tangannya tetap tidak bisa diam untuk memberikan sentilan kecil di kening Hinata. "Dan maaf, aku kemari dengan tangan kosong,"

Bola mata Hinata mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

"Jadi kuberikan ini saja." _Middle blocker_ tinggi itu membungkuk sejenak, tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Hinata. Sekilas, memang. Namun berhasil menarik rasa hangat dan rona merah di seluruh wajah si pemuda oranye.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shouyou."

**.**

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
